ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rikuzu's Academy Grad Test
RikuzuInuzuka: -walking through the forest of tall looming sakura trees was a young thirteen year old girl. This young girl, Rikuzu, had dark black hair with red streaks along the strands which were neatly tied up in a high ponytail which made her canine like eyes be shown clearly. Her skin was lightly paled, which was different than the other members of her family, but like her other family members, she held the Inuzuka birthmark which consisted of a red fang marking on each of her cheeks. She wore a dark ninja outfit and also wore the vest of the academy as she walked along the trail, the fresh sent of the sakura petals lingering around her. Standing next to her as she traveled was a dark brown and white husky puppy by the name of Yomi, who was the girl’s best friend and partner. Yomi was running alongside her nipping at the petals of the tree that were falling on the puppy’s head making Rikuzu giggle as they broke through the looming trees. Once she reached the clearing of the woods she waved at the guards at the main gate of the village as she stepped in hearing the clap of thunder behind her as she entered the village. Rikuzu walked along the village sighing a bit as she walked over to the gate leading to the playground as she entered through it with Yomi traveling next to her. Once she entered the playground she noticed Nobu sensei and Miss Ryu standing in the area as she smiled and greeted them both. “Hello Miss Ryu. Hello Nobu sensei.” Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I stood in the grass infront of the Academy, otherwise known as the playground where I had been teaching the students and getting them prepared for their test so they could become Genin. It had been a long two and a half years, in that time I had proven my worth and actually achieved the rank of Jounin. With that, I was no longer just a simple teacher of the academy, but I was moved to become the principle and to allow others to take on the role of teaching. I would only take on those trouble makers, disciple them as needed, and look over the final exams of the students to ensure they were ready. But since I was the one teaching them, I had asked another Jounin, Azuresato Ryu to preform the final test for the one academy student whom had shown the most potential to becoming a genin. I had also asked the presence of the Kage, and his sensei, to look over the first Academy Exam and perhaps throw in his two cents when needed. But in all honestly, I expected Ink to be merely transform himself into a bird and watch from afar like he did with the kunai training so long ago, rather then make his presence known to all. I would run then through the test one at a time with the students, so we could examine them better rather then a whole group. My clothing had changed as well, instead of the vest I was now clad in a maroon colored armor. I still wore the gauntlets and belt that I use to, except now I had all the rods placed within the gauntlets, making them a good seventy five pounds each. My hair had been grown out as well, instead of it being short and spiked, it was now long and spikey, coming down to the middle of my back. Folding my arms across my chest and smiling with the sight Rikuzu coming into sight I nodded and voiced a simple explaination, thought she knew why she was here.- Welcome Riku-chan. I hope you are prepared to show off all that you learned in the Academy, because this will determine if you get to move on to the next stage of becoming a Shinobi... Azuresato will be preforming the test, I will merely be observing. –Nodding to Azuresato, he allowed her to take over.- TakedaInkroe: -A small burst of smoke leaked out from behind the main school building, a long haze of greyish smog trailing away on the slow breeze carefully and whispily as it flew into the distance and revealed my arrived form, the Body Flicker Technique was truely a convenient jutsu, one which if used correctly would allow fast and silent travel, obviously beside the crashing thunder clap of the gates and the Flying Thunder God technique itself, it was the next best thing. With only a moments notice I had brough my hands together, weaving the signs for a transformation technique to be performed and with ease I appeared as a long snake, I coiled and spotted it, a barrel.. then a ledge.. and then a rooftop. I slithered, climbing and weaving my way up grate and brick, slate and pipe to the top so I might spy the proceedings.- AzuresatoRyu: -I closed my eyes and I let out a long sigh…It had been a long two and a half years indeed. Infact I had not thought that I would see this place or these people again as soon as I was. The years had not been kind when it came to my history and after losing a student as well as one I considered my child I failed to rise from it and fell under the depression and sorrow. For Two and a half years I had been “MIA” in public and I had lived with the tradgety of that day for each and every pain staking moment. I did not expect anyone to understand and in a way I felt I was being foolish. Nothing had moved me from that mountain that I had established as my training grounds so very long before. - ….-I turned my icy eyes towards Nobu whom I had to admit inwardly had definitely come to resemble the Namikage that he had trained under. The small chubby Akimichi boy I had come to be so close to even during my time of sadness had become a man. He had pleaded with me this day to come down from my hiding and often I had denied him my company and my aid but something about this time when he offered the young Inuzuka girl’s name to me must have unhinged something within the entanglement that was my mind. Saying nothing I had proceeded with Nobu down to the academy school yard not expecting much to come of this day. I had heard the clap of raging thunder that I had slightly yearned to come across but upon Baku Mountain sounds like that were rarely caught and delivered. I felt my body reacting to the climate of this place in a strange way, almost as if I had been an antique and the layers of dust had began to shed and crack. The history of those years had been cruel but physically they had been kind. The horrid temperature of that place had preserved my body and my facial features and I assumed my daily training regimen that I had assigned myself mercilessly kept my mind where it needed to be. This entire time I had been silent which was odd considering how I was before my disappearance. I didn’t pay much attention to who could have arrived but the smog residue when I finally gazed back allowed me a subtle hint. Finally I spotted the young girl and seemed slightly surprised that she had called me by my name and seemed so calm about my being there. No doubt others noticed my absence..I wondered if one of my secret students had opened their mouths, I cared for the young girl regardless of what had been done to me and I would not let her stand before me without witnessing a gentle and effortless smile at least.- Welcome Rikuzu..Yomi. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu was a bit shocked at seeing Miss Ryu at the playground considering that the young Inuzuka hadn’t seen the jounin she looked up to in so long and she was really happy to see Miss Ryu there today. More than anything Rikuzu wanted to run up to her and give her a big hug considering how much she missed her while she was in class studying for the day she was looking forward to. Yomi who was also happy to see Miss Ryu let out a loud happy bark as if she was calling out in happiness. Rikuzu also had a huge smile on her face but she was a bit nervous as well. Rikuzu had been excited about today because she wanted more than anything to put her studies and training to the test. Even after some physical changes in the young Inuzuka’s appearance she stood tall and at the ready knowing that today was the day that she would really have to focus on showing what she knew so she could graduate from the academy. She was a good student throughout her studies and she always went to class unlike some of the other students who for some reason missed. Even her own twin had missed classes which made Rikuzu even more nervous. She walked over standing at attention towards Miss Ryu and Nobu sensei more ready than ever to do this as she let out a long breath hoping that she would make them both proud by her progress.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I had moved my arms from the unfolding position to lay them at my side as I watched Rikuzu stand in attention. I had no doubts in her ability to pass this exam, but who knew? Some were the type to do well all around, then when it came to examination time, they would choke. My brown eyes looked over to Azuresato whom he had seen every now and then as he went to run off and train with her, secretly improving his Taijutsu at a better rate then many would have known. I never did understand why she had kept herself isolated on the mountain, but I had never bothered to prod on it. I was quiet happy to hear that she would accompany him back, and perhaps meld herself back into the village instead of hiding away from all. My feet carried me back a few steps to allow Ryu to proceed with the test and not get in her way, his heavy foot steps echoing as they connected with the stone surface behind it, and leaned my back onto the statue to relax a little.- AzuresatoRyu: -I had noticed the glance from Nobu but I had not given him a second one. I stepped forward and made my way towards the little one..the look of awe made me utter a slight chuckle, it appeared to take her a little longer than others to realize I had been gone. I set my hands at my hips and took a good three seconds to analyze the look of her, taking into account her possible speed and strength I did the same with the pup.- ….Welcome to the test that will or will not determine you a genin of Yonshigakure. I have been told good things so I am excited to see how you’ve progressed. –My voice lacked its usual cheer but not entirely.- …I am going to ask a technique of you to perform in front of me, techniques I assume you have been taught and have learned. Are you ready little one? RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu looked to Miss Ryu as she had a nervous look held on her face but she was ready. She was always studying and training when she could and she felt ready but she was scared of failing as well. Yomi looked up at her trying to give the young Inuzuka a bit of confidence so she could handle the tasks at hand. Rikuzu saw Yomi look up aty her as she smiled looking at the young puppy as a bark would escape from Yomi’s mouth. Rikuzu knew what she was trying to tell her. She knew Yomi wanted nothing more than for Rikuzu to stand up and do her best as she would in class. Rikuzu smiled at the determined puppy as a huge smile would creep up on the girl’s face as she looked over to Miss Ryu as she hoped she could pass so she could become a genin and prove herself to both her sensei and Miss Ryu. Rikuzu spoke up making her voice more clear as over the two in a half years she had learned to be more open and less shy around others. She still had her moments but it wasn’t as bad as before. “I am ready Miss Ryu.” She said as she changed to a determined look as she knew she was going to do her best.- AzuresatoRyu: -I smirked slightly and I chuckled shaking my head-..Aayaa…-It had been quite some time since I’d let that saying escape my lips.-…..Lets get this going then hm?..Perform the Clone Techinque for me. RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu heard the clone technique as she would focus pulling up her arms so she could make the appropriate hand seals starting off with Ram as she would quickly change her hand seal into snake and finally into tiger. She would then use the appropriate amount of her own chakra hoping that it was enough as she would open her mouth and lightly speak the technique as she focused on her chakra output. “Clone technique.” She would say in almost a whisper so she could stay focused on her use of chakra. She was also focused on making sure the clone would be complete as a puff of smoke would appear and then in the clearing of the smoke the young thirteen year old would have done the technique creating a clone of herself with the same long red and black hair, same pale skin and markings, and same details as the girl opened her eyes wondering how she did.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I watched closely as Riku had been given her first order, and smirked while she preformed the hand seals. He silently thought to himself before looking around himself, feeling an odd presence besides those that were obviously there. But seeing nothing, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head in acceptance of the clone.- AzuresatoRyu: -I tilted my head slightly..and I stepped forward taking my time to evaluate the look of the clone. I inspected it from head to toe, stopping here and there once I noticed something or perhaps thought I did…For an academy student joining so late she had done an incredibly job. Then again I expected nothing less from a student of Nobu’s . He was a testament himself when it came to how late someone joined and how successful they could be.-……Good. Dismiss it. …Now. Show me, Body replacement! RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu would let out a sigh of relief hit her as she dismissed the clone making the said clone disappear in a thick cloud of smoke. She would then hear Miss Ryu tell her to perform the next technique which was the body replacement technique as once again the young thirteen year old Inuzuka would close her eyes nodding saying that she understood as she would once again raise her hands up preparing to make the appropriate hand seals for the body replacement. She focused on the nearby tree forming the hand seals ram, Boar, ox, dog and then snake to perform the technique focusing on a tree so she could unleash the technique. In a puff of smoke her own body would be replaced with a long circular block of wood as she would appear on the lowest branch of the nearby tree hoping that this went as well as the clone technique- AzuresatoRyu: -I nodded keeping quiet about the process. I had noticed not one mistake and the execution of the technique In and of itself had been enough to impress me. I smiled-…..Alright. Riku. –I glanced around attempting to spot the girl.- …Next. Transformation Technique…Transform into……yomi. –I pointed a finger to the pup at her side.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu jumped down from the low branch landing on her feet as she would nod after hearing Miss Ryu telling her to transform into her puppy she looked down at Yomi as she gave out a bark to cheer her on as she would smile as raise her arms up to form the hand seals for the transformation technique. She would start off forming the dog hand seal before switching the hand seal to boar and then ram. As she did the hand seals she focused on the image of the young brown and white husky puppy that always traveled with her. In a cloud of smoke the girl would seem to have changed. Her body was smaller and she was standing on all fours. Her pale skin was changed to dark brown and white fur. Rikuzu’s face now looked like the face of her puppy as she changed into the young puppy as two puppies now stood where the girl and the puppy were standing earlier.- TakedaInkroe: -the snake hissed.- "Now throw five senbon at the tree!" RikuzuInuzuka: -Rikuzu heard the voice telling her to throw senbon towards the tree as she transformed back from the form of the puppy that she had recently been told to do. She was hoping she was doing well so far as she grabbed five senbon from the pack placing a senbon in between her fingers having three senbon held in her left hand and two in her right hand. She would then look to the tree focusing as she aimed for the trunk of the tree staying focused on her aim. Yomi walked back some lying in the grass knowing that her friend needed space as Rikuzu took her stance aiming towards the said tree with both her hands and her eyes as she watched the tree throwing the five needles as they flew off towards their target, which was the nearby tree.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: “Good job, Riku-chan. You passed the exam.”